Oliver's Birthday
by le-jpforever6
Summary: Slightly AU. Oliver and Felicity have been friends since elementary school. But when Oliver's birthday arrives, all he wants for his birthday is his best friend Felicity to become something more. Everyone else already knows... but does she? Does he?


Felicity had known Oliver since she was nine years old.

 _He was struggling with his times tables, one day before the quiz. They had to multiply so many numbers within a minute in order to win the candy. Oliver, while very skilled on the jungle gym and smooth with the fifth grade girls on the blacktop, could not do math. Felicity, with her big glasses and bubbly disposition, took it upon herself to teach Oliver. They practiced all day in Mrs. Johnson's classroom. She even showed him how to use a webcam, so she could practice with him afterschool._

 _On the day of the quiz, Oliver had the second highest number (after Felicity, of course). He was so excited that he spun her around and kissed her cheek. He pulled her by the hand to meet his best friend Tommy; Tommy shrugged and invited her to play with their jump rope._

Felicity smiled at her desk in the IT department as the memories of meeting Oliver and Tommy came flooding back to her. Sixteen years later, Felicity was still best friends with Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn. She tutored them through high school…. And all the colleges they attended. Even when she went on scholarship to MIT, the trio of friends stayed close. Felicity was startled at her desk by someone waving a hand in front of her face.

"Felicity, you in there?"

Felicity looked up and smiled at Thea Queen. "Oh hi, I'm here. Obviously. I work here, here is my desk." Thea smiled at Felicity's ranting. "What do you need, Ms. Queen?"

Thea's smile slid off her face. "Fi, quit the Ms. Queen shit. Even at the office, you're still basically family. Everyone knows that. I was just in the office and wanted to make sure you were coming to Oliver's birthday party this evening. I know that clubs aren't your thing, but I have set up Verdant just for him and I know he will refuse to come if you don't make an appearance."

Felicity rolled her eyes at the younger Queen's dramatics. "Yes, I will come. For like an hour. Then I'm going home to binge on Doctor Who and that new CW show about the superheroes. I want to see what science they use for time travel."

Thea rolled her eyes, immune to Felicity's science-tech babble. "Alright, I have picked out a dress for you. Don't argue- it's already on the way to your apartment. Be ready, the car will pick you up at nine. Don't wear your glasses and be ready to dance. Love you, mean it!" Thea walked out of Felicity's cubicle with a small wave and a smile over her shoulder.

 _A fifteen year old Thea ran crying into the Queen mansion. Felicity paused from her rant about the importance of studying South America history (Seriously, history is taught from such a Euro-centric position, you would think no other ethnicities existed.) Oliver called after Thea but Felicity put her hand on his forearm to stop him. "Let me try talking to her." Felicity took the long flight of stairs and the unfamiliar route to Thea's suite. While she had been close with Oliver for almost a decade, she had never interacted much with the younger Queen sibling._

 _Felicity knocked timidly on the door before opening it. She was Thea sprawled across her bed, with mascara treks running down her face. "Would you like to talk about it?" Thea shook her head but leaned on Felicity's shoulder as Felicity sat down on her bed._

 _"Have you ever been so in love with someone you could never have?" Thea whispered to her._

 _Felicity nodded her head. "I think that it happens to everyone, unfortunately."_

 _"How come you just don't tell Oliver how you feel about him?"_

 _Felicity's face turned bright red. While she knew Thea was a smart, observant kid, she had never spent much time with her. "Your brother? No, he's one of my greatest friends."_

 _Thea shook her head forcefully. "I see the way you look at him. Even when he's being an ass, you still have this look in your eyes, like he pulls you to the center of the universe. That's how I feel about Liam. Liam is just so perfect, you know? I thought he actually liked me for me, but then I heard him talking about needed an internship for his applications. He said being with a Queen would make him a shoo-in at QC. Can you believe that…." Thea and Felicity spent hours talking that evening._

Felicity shook her head out of memory lane. What was it about Oliver's birthday that was making her so sentimental?! She glanced at the clock, glad it was finally five. She could leave and readjust her head space before the big party. Truth be told, Felicity wasn't even sure she should go. Things had been particularly strained in her relationship with Oliver, ever since Felicity had started seeing Ray Palmer. Ray was a nice guy, maybe a bit boring, but he was reliable and smart. Conversation flowed freely and the pair had a lot in common. Oliver had disapproved of him immediately; when Felicity asked him why, he went on a rant about using Felicity to get insider knowledge about QC. Felicity had smacked him in the face and called him a selfish prick. They hadn't spoken in person in almost two weeks – the longest gap in the friendship.

Felicity wasn't ready to tell Oliver that her and Ray broke up. It hadn't been a big fight or anything. Felicity had been telling Ray over dinner that she and Oliver were not on speaking terms. She missed the glint in Ray's eye and the sad smile telling her that she would figure it out eventually. He kissed her cheek and told her to stay in touch. Felicity was gob smacked. Since Oliver wasn't available to talk to, she had called Laurel for some perspective.

 _Laurel and Felicity had never been particularly close. Felicity was always intimidated by the fancy suits and pristine perfection that was Laurel Lance. However, about a week ago, Felicity was feeling desperate and needed someone to talk to about the Ray Situation. Laurel had agreed to meet her. When Felicity suggested a karaoke bar, Laurel surprised her by recommending a good coffee shop._

 _Laurel smiled at the table from the corner when Felicity walked in. They both stood up, unsure if they should hug or not. They did, albeit a little awkwardly, and then Felicity started crying. She told Laurel everything, about the fight with Oliver and the breakup with Ray. To Laurel's credit, she listened patiently and prompted Felicity to continue when necessary. When Felicity had finished, Laurel gave her a sad smile and grabbed her hand._

 _"Maybe you should just tell Ollie how you feel." She said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world._

 _Felicity spluttered. "How I feel? I don't feel anything…. Except rage."_

 _Laurel was shaking her head again. "You aren't even made at him. You just miss him right now. Oliver was mad because he loves you. Rather than tell you that, he started a fight with you. Ray broke up with you because you love Oliver. Doesn't take a genius to figure that out."_

 _Felicity put her head in her hands and muttered. "Oliver doesn't love me. I'm his girl, like his tutor nerdy friend. He likes girls like Helena or McKenna or you." Felicity smiled apologetically. "You know what I mean. I'm not his type… like at all."_

 _Laurel laughed and took a sip of her coffee. "Just tell him for his birthday. That would be the best present ever."_

Laurel's words had been buzzing in her mind all week. She didn't want to go his party tonight, because she was embarrassed. They hadn't made amends and she hadn't figured out why Oliver's picture in the newspaper with Sara Lance at the charity gala last weekend made her blood boil. She toiled with the idea of not going to the party for another hour, until her doorbell chimed. She went to the door and opened it to see none other than Tommy Merlyn smirking and leaning against her door frame.

"Thea owes me ten bucks. Told her you would be in sweatpants when I got here." Felicity walked away and headed towards the kitchen, where a bottle of red wine had her name written all over it.

"No sense in dressing up, I'm not going."

Tommy scoffed. "Of course you're going. The only reason we even got Oliver to agree to the party is because you would be there. You have to go."

Felicity arched an eyebrow. "You need me, because I invited Laurel to come with me. And you're into her."

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and elbowed her. "Yeah, basically. Also, I'm so sick of Oliver's brooding. Felicity hates me… brood. I was such a dick to her… brood. Maybe I should apologize…. Brood. I hate her boyfriend… brood. It's too much."

Felicity laughed at Tommy's impression of Oliver. "Why does he even want me there? All we do lately is fight."

Tommy just put his hand on her shoulder to steady her emotions. "Are you bringing Palmer?"

Felicity shook her head. "I know that you know that Ray and I broke up. I'm sure Laurel told you by now."

Tommy pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard to date when you're in love with someone else." Tommy pulled back and sighed, ducking down to look her at eye level. "So go put on that ridiculously overpriced dress that Thea bought for you and let me escort you to the party of the year, so you can tell that idiot bastard that you're in love with him too."

Felicity laughed and finished her glass of wine with a flourish. "He's not in love with me. But I will go, so you have an in with Laurel Lance."

Oliver looked up at the entrance to Verdant for the millionth time that night, hoping to see a pile of blonde hair walk through the door.

"She's coming. I asked her myself today," Thea whispered in his ear. Thank god for his annoying and overstepping little sister. While his birthday was technically Saturday, he insisted on having a Friday party and his sister had done him proud. Verdant was crowded with people dancing having a good time. Oliver, however was agitated in the VIP section as he waited for his favorite person in the world to show up, so he could apologize and maybe even tell her that he loved her. Thea smiled up and him and just grinned. "Ollie, there is no way she doesn't love you. Calm down."

Thea kissed her temple and pulled her in for a side hug. "Thanks for everything, Speedy. I don't know where I would be without you." Thea squealed and ran away from Oliver's side to let Laurel, Tommy, and Felicity into the VIP section.

Tommy looked dapper in a dark suit, Laurel cleaned up well in a navy dress, but Oliver only had eyes for Felicity. She was wearing a gold dress with a black pattern and a slit on the left leg. The dress was short and made Felicity look like all legs. Oliver was certain he was going to spontaneously combust before the end of the night.

Tommy greeted him first, enveloping him in a bear hug. "Happy birthday, man."

Oliver grinned and hugged him back. "Thanks man. Glad you're here."

Oliver greeted Laurel next with a kiss on the cheek. "You look lovely, Laurel. Glad you could join us."

She smiled and returned the gesture. "Happy birthday, Ollie. Glad to be here." Their relationship had been strained since high school, but they both made an effort for Tommy's sake.

Oliver and Felicity stood and stared at each other for thirty seconds until Felicity rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Oliver, straightening out his tie. "I've been gone for like two weeks and your ties look like this. Honestly, it's a wonder you ever accomplish anything with me." Oliver grinned and just nodded along with her mumbling.

Thea broke the moment by yelling at a nearby waiter, a cute Abercrombie looking model. "Roy, we need shots. Or champagne. Maybe both, please?" She winked at him and Roy the waiter turned bright red and left to get their order. When the drinks returned, Tommy cleared his throat to make a toast.

"Happy birthday to the best guy around, when he's not being a prick." Tommy smirked at Oliver.

Oliver heard Felicity mutter "hear, hear" before downing her shot. He handed her a glass of champagne after the vodka ran down his throat. He gestured for Felicity to sit before he did. "So no Palmer tonight?"

Felicity just glanced at him before downing another vodka shot and turning to him. "We broke up, like two weeks ago. Didn't Laurel, or better yet Tommy, tell you?"

Oliver shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that, though I should have heard it weeks ago from you apparently."

Felicity laughed spitefully. "No, you aren't." Oliver shrugged. He didn't want to argue with her. She had other plans apparently. "Try this: Felicity, I'm sorry for being such a ponce."

"Felicity, I'm sorry your feelings were hurt. I never wanted you to be hurt."

Felicity smacked her lips before downing another shot and standing up. "That's as good as it is going to get. I'm going to dance now. I put on a dress like this and put on makeup like that…. I should go show off, not hang out in the stuffy VIP section. Do you want to dance?"

Oliver shook his head. "Sorry, you know I don't dance."

Felicity shrugged. "Your loss, pal." She nodded at Laurel and Thea, who laughed and joined her down on the dance floor. Oliver stood up and leaned against the railing watching the girls on the dance floor below and he downed glasses of whiskey. He watch Felicity, who started off unsure at first, but relaxed into the song after a few measures. He watched as a guy approached Felicity and tried to dance with her; Oliver's heart clenched when he saw Felicity laugh at something the guy said.

 _I have to tell her tonight._ That was Oliver's last thought before downing his whiskey and leaving the VIP section to the dance floor.


End file.
